pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RAWEFC
BIll: So, what are we doing again? Bob: You idiot. It's a fan series with every fan character. And real ones! Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Bill: Shut up, how many times have you said that today? Phineas: 17. Ferb: Ha! Phineas: Shut up, Ferb! Gary: Okay, so we're making a series, right? What's it about? Kevin: Apparently this randomness. Gary: Okay, so, it's random. What's the point? Bill: I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap. Phineas: (imatating Bill) "I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap." (Bill Sweet Chin Musics Phineas. He lies on the floor, unconcious.) Bob: Good job, Bill, good job. Philipp: Yeah! He's right. All: We need more people! HiBy: (looks around) Yeah, and you're telling me. Daisy: (walks in) Helloz bunch a weirdos!!! Isabelle: Iiii'm here! Honey: But no one wants you here. Isabelle: Shut it. (Team Doofenshmirtz and Alice walk in) Alice: Thats not very nice Isabelle! (Goldfish sneaks up on everyone) Goldfish: I HAVE ARRIVED~! All: Gah! Where did you come from!?!?!?!? Goldfish: Well when a man and a woman - All: NOT THAT!!!! Goldfish: Oh, you mean... Yeah, I just like scaring people. (AgentGoldfish walks in) Agent: Which is why Goldfish needs to be locked up... in an insanasylum.... HiBy: Tell me about it! Bill: Hey! HiBy: Whatever. Honey: There are quite a few people here who could be locked up in the asylum... (looks at Isabelle, who scowls) Isabelle: And they call me mean. (Isabella walks in) Hey, pink menace! Isabella: Oh, you could definitely use the asylum. Honey: That's what I just said! (Larry The Lemur and The Regurgitator walk in) All: What's that, a Lemur? Larry: (Puts on Fedora) All: LARRY The Lemur! Regurg: And I thought you guys were smarter then doof. *Sigh* Whatever Honey: Isabelle's not smarter than Doof, whoever that is. Isabelle: Would you shut up? Daisy: YOU SHUT UP YA LITTLE--!!! Eric: Count to ten, Daisy. Daisy:*growls* Didi: We are expieriencing Daisy aggresion problems. Team Doof: I HOPE for your sake you ment Dr. Doofenshmirtz Gurgy! (Jacob Greenfish walks in) Jacob: Don't tell me what just happened, I already know. Blythe: Whozzat? Honey: When did you get here...? Daisy: Blah, blah, blah! Regurge: Yes, I did mean Doofenshmirtz Daisy: SO WHAT!!!???? Didi: Ignore her, she's just grumpy because--- Alice: (Flies in) Daisy: (Stops being angry at the world and goes hug/strangle Alice) Alice looks at Alice: Alice: Woah.. two me's.. but its not me... woah Jacob: Wait. There's TWO ALICES! NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!!!!! Jacob: Oh, Wait it does. One of you is NOT Alice and one of you is. Or the one that just flew in is a Hologram. Or the one that is IN here before the other Alice flew in is a Hologram. Or mabye is a figurement of our imagination combinding into one... Alice (Daisy56 one): (grabs Jacob and screams) THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THAT GIRLY BRIT CHICK! I, FOR ONE, HAVE BLUE WINGS ON MY BACK, AND CAN FLY!!! In the middle of the random fight, Dill enters the room. Dill: What just...happened? Jacob: Nothing! (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Dill: ....Did he just stole my powers? Alice 0: Did she just call me a GIRLY BRIT chick? Not cool! I am NOT girly!.. and why DO you have blue wings anyway?... Jacob? .. Jacob?.. Wait.. I think HE was the figment of our imaginations!.. If he was.. than who else is?!? Goldfish: I am! Agent: Will you be quiet!? Honey: Haha... girly Brit chick. (Isabelle raises one eyebrow) Isabelle: You do realize what you just said, right? Didi: (attacks Isabelle) Alice: I have blue wings because I am the possessor of the AstroAmulet!!! In other words, the universe are in my hands. Alice 0 : Alright.. Good for you then Alice! (Jacob Greenfish Appears out of nothing) Jacob: And no I'm NOT a figment of your imagination. It's Just I have a teleporter. (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Goldfish: I wish I could do that... Agent: But you can time travel which is kinda the same thing... Goldfish: Oh right *time travels* Thalia and Namashi both walk in. Thalia: Hello, everyone. Isabella: You look just like me. Both of you. Thalia: Yeah. But our last name is Capellan. Namashi: Yeah. Saenihp Nnylf crashes through the wall in a race car. Saenihp: Hello, ladies. Isabella: You again? Ugh... Phineas: I thought our bet was that if I beat you, which I did, you left me and Izzy alone. For good. Ferb: Indeed. Namashi: You know this guy? Phineas: Yeah. He's evil. Namashi: I think he's kinda hot. Phineas: Good. He can date you and leave Izzy alone. (HyperHearts58 walks in) Hyper:(raises eyebrow) I thought you were dating me Phineas! Isabella:You?! In your dreams! Hyper:Don't make me go over there! I have a black belt in tae kwan do! Isabella:Try me! (Hyper runs toward Isabella and slams her against the wall) Isabella:Oh you're gonna be sorry you did that! ( Hyper Runs up to Phineas,grabs him and kisses him) Hyper:Oh yes! Isabella:Why you little! Phineas:Would you two stop fighting! Isabella:Yeah! Go tell little "racing organ" there that I'm your Izzy! Hyper:Or you can tell little "Miss Pink Bow" over there that I'm your Candy Hearts! (Phineas grabs Hyper) Phineas:Sorry Izzy! But I like Hyper! Isabella:So you mean all that Izzy you did was just nothing! Hyper:As it should be! Daisy56: (spins arouns singing Jigu THE Appa) Alice 0: Sorry Izzy.. now you know how I feel! Isabella: YOU have Carl! Alice 0: Oh yeah.. Well now you know how TD feels! Team Doof: HEY! I have someone!.. ok I want someone... Alice 0: No you WANT Albert! Team Doof: Low blow Alice.. And since when are you this mean? Alice 0: Sorry I am crankey because SOMEONE took my pudding! {looks at Daisy56} Hyper:Look Izzy.....I really want things to be okay with me and you....I want to be your friend.... Isabella: We are friends. XD Ferb: You're all crazy. Suddenly, another Phineas appears out of nowhere. Phineas: Who the heck... Other Phineas: I'm the Phineas that loves Izzy, and you're the real Phineas, who loves Hyper. Maybe I should change my name. Phineas: How bout...Phinedroid? Other Phineas: Ok. Phinedroid it is. (The other Phineas is now Phinedroid) Phineas: Oh, and Hyper? I got you a present. Close your eyes. Hyper closes her eyes and Phineas kisses her for 30 seconds. Thalia: 9_9 Saenihp: Right..... Phinedroid does the same thing to Isabella. Then Saenihp does that to Thalia. Dill: I was still in a state of shooock.... Phineas: WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY???? Dill: *reveals himself in a very corner of the room where he can see everything happening and no one can see him* Daisy56 :(eats pudding) Phineas: Just. Ignore him. Matt: (Enters and his immeadiately punched by Daisy H) Matt:What'd you do that for?! Regurgre: Hey, if Hyper gets to date Phineas, then I wanna date Stacy! Daisy:Cause I wanted to! :) Hyper:Regurge if you want to date her! Then date her! Phineas:Yeah! Stacy hugs Regurge. Stacy: Yeah. If you want to date me, just do it. Saenihp: Tch... Namashi: What's your deal? Isabella: Me and Hyper are the luckiest girls in the world! ^_^ Saenihp: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Watch out though, Hyper. Phineas may dump you like he dumped Isabella for you. Phinedroid: Technically, since I'm the Phineas who loves Isabella, he's really dating them both. Phineas: Besides, I would NEVER cheat on Hyper. Regurge: Ok, I will! (Hugs Stacy) Stacy: Yeah. If you want to date me, just do it. Dill: That was a flash *focusing on his laptop* Saenihp: Tch... Namashi: What's your deal? Isabella: Me and Hyper are the luckiest girls in the world! ^_^ Saenihp: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Watch out though, Hyper. Phineas may dump you like he dumped Isabella for you. Phinedroid: Technically, since I'm the Phineas who loves Isabella, he's really dating them both. Phineas: Besides, I would NEVER cheat on Hyper. Dill: Oh really? Che: 0_0 What the heck happened while I was gone? Honey: Lots. (Isabelle eyes Phineas) Phineas: Don't even think about it. Isabelle: Darn. Dill: Yes, don't. Phineas: WILL YOU BE QUIET?!?!?! Dill: No. Ferb: Yes. Back off of my brother. Dill: What you got a problem? Ferb: Yes. NOW WILL YOU GET OFF THIS PLACE? Real Dill: *kills Dill* Real Dill: Why is there so many fake Dills out there? Candace: PHINEAS! I am trying to sleep! What's with all the racket? Candace sees everyone. Candace: You guys are having a party without me? Phineas: We didn't wanna wake you up. Candace: And why are there two of you? Phineas: Oh, this is Phinedroid. He says he's the me who loves Isabella. Candace: I see. So he named himself after one of the Brobots you guys built? Phineas: Yes. Yes he did. Isabelle: This is disturbing. And also slightly unhealthy. Honey: For once, I agree with you. Che: I never thought I'd see the day... Isabella: What is? Oh, and Isabelle...I don't like you. Why? Because you're an evil copy of me. Phineas: Yes, yes she is. Isabella: So, Che...Whatcha doin? Candace: Ok but who's the guy hugging Stacy? Regurge: Uh....LOOK A MONKEY! (Che hugs Phineas) Che: Sorry, but you look huggable. I like huggable people. Honey: Like Connecticut. Che: Quiet, you. Dill: *thinking* he IS huggable.... Albert walks into the room, followed by the Fireside Girls, Django, Irving, and Baljeet. Albert: Hello everyone. Ginger: Konichiwa! ^_^ (Note: That's the only Japanese word I know, besides nii-san, nii-chan, and aniki) Adyson: Yo, 'sup guys? Gretchen: Howdy. Isabella: Wow. More people just keep coming and coming. Ferb: Yes, yes they do. Isabella: Why is Che not answering me? Ferb: I don't know. Phinedroid: Me neither. Phineas: Well...I'm gonna go get us some punch. Candace: If there is any punch here. Stacy: And Dill...Please leave. Dill: NEVER!!! Che: There was edit conflict. Hi, Isabella. *blink* I want punch. Isabelle: Me too. Honey: I'd like to punch you too, Isabelle! Isabelle: Watch it, or I may just have to intervene with you and Kristopher. Honey: (shocked) You wouldn't dare! Isabelle: Watch me. Che: ._. Regurge: Albert? I know someone who will like that... Che: TD? Dill: Love at first sight. (Monty walks in) Monty: Hay! I heard a ot of noice coming from here, what's going on? Che: Mmf marfle gargle. Isabelle: Was that English? Honey: She's got too much gum in her mouth. (Che nods) Monty: O-oka-ay Che: (spits out gum; mutters under breath) Ay caramba que pasa chihuahua... Isabelle: Okay, that definitely wasn't English. Monty: that was eather realy good spanish, or realy bad french. Isabella: Hmmm...Bill and Bob have been quiet. Ferb: I think TD will be happy you're here, Albert. Carl: Yep. Blythe: IT BURNS!! Isabelle: (bored) Stop looking at the sun, Blythe. Blythe: (really fast) Did-you-know-that-Isaac-Newton-stared-at-the-sun-for-as-long-as-he-could-and-didn't-go-blind? Isabelle: I don't care, Blythe. Isabella: You're mean. Isabelle: Yeah, well, I'm the opposite of you, I'm supposed to be mean. If I have a kind thought, I spontaneously combust. Phineas: Think of nice things! Think of nice things! Ferb: This is why Isabella hates you, Isabelle. Isabella: I want you to spontaneously combust. Candace: Now that's just mean. Monty: exactly how do you know you'll spontaneously combust? It obviously never happened before. Vanessa swings in through an open window. Vanessa: Hey guys. I just came here to get away from Dad. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella: Hi, Vanessa. Adyson: Who's this? Candace: This is Vanessa. Ferb: We met her while traveling around the world. By the way, who was that you left with, Vanessa? Vanessa: My Dad. Isabelle: That was sarcastic. Now, Vinessa, you left Ferb for your dad? Why? Vanessa: My name's V''a''nessa. And because... er... I really don't know. Isabelle: Fascinating. Vanessa: Wait, now I remember. I was leaving with him because he was taking me back home. Candace: Ah...So that's why you weren't with us any more. Ferb: Well, I said she went of with someone else. I just didn't say who. Vanessa: Confession time. I have a boyfriend. Ferb: O_O Wh-what? Vanessa: Yeah. His name is Johnny. Gretchen: Well....You still have me and Emily, Ferby. Ferb: Neh...I'll just stay single for now. I'll let you know which one I choose. Hyper:Yeah! He's a ladies man! Phineas:Yeah, and I'm a "Hyper's Man"! Hyper:Awww Phineas! That's so sweet! Monty: Umm, I'm just ganna back away into the doorway now, ever so slowly. Phineas and Hyper:XD Jeremy, Johnny, and Calido Xin (with her boyfriend Emmanuel Lonson) enter the room. Johnny: Yo, Vanessa. Vanessa: Hi, Johnny. :) Candace: Hi, Jeremy! :) Phineas: I love you sooooo much, Hyper! ^_^ Candace: Yep. He does. Monty: Wait, Phineas! I thaught you like Isabella, and I think I've never met Hyper, who is she? Hyper:Dude! It's me HyperHearts58! Phineas: Hyper is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Phinedroid: I'm Phineas's Split Personality, with his love for Izzy. The Phineas that spoke earlier is the real Phineas, who loves Hyper. Isabella: And I'm cool with that. By the way, I don't like you, Isabelle. Perry: (Right. You people are crazy. Well...At least Doof ain't doing anything today.) Che: PERRY! (hugs Perry) (Isabelle looks at Phineas, then Phinedroid) Isabelle: Would you like for me to rejoin you two? Phineas and Phinedroid: NO! Isabelle: Why not? Phineas: I know your plan. Maybe if you join our personalities it'll result in us liking you! Phinedroid: NOO! {Team Doof walks in holding a cup of punch} Team Doof: Hey guys! I found the.. the.. {see's Albert and drops punch} Team Doof: ALBERT!!!!! YOU CAME!!!! {hugs Albert) Hyper:(looks at Phineas) Ok....... Monty: Nope, never seen a girl named Hyper in my intire life, anyways, have you not seen the TV show? It's obvious Phineas likes Isabella, I'm just so confused! Well, what ever happens, I will always stay as I beleaver in Phinabella! Anyways, Monty Syrup is out, peace! *Leaves* (Che blinks, then hugs Kristopher) Hyper:I REALLY HATE MONTY! Phineas I know you love me! Right? Phineas:Absoloutly! In fact it's our 1 month anniversary! Hyper:Oh yeah! Happy Monthavvirsary Phineas! Perry: (What can I say? It's like my theme says. The women swoon when they hear me make that little chattering noise.) Phineas: You are so evil, Isabelle! Isabella pours punch all over Isabelle. Hyper:AWESOME! (Highfives Isabella) Phineas:Agreed! (Highfives Hyper) Regurge: (Still hugging Stacy) Oh ya, Whatever {TD stops hugging Albert} Team Doof: Huh? oh yeah AWSOME!! {hi fives Isabella} Albert: Yeah... what she said Isabella: Thanks. That was for the Pink Menace thing. :) Candace: Yep. Team Doof: Yeah .. Awsome!! (sigh) Hyper:Myself! I really don't like pink! Except for my single pink fingerless glove! I like modeling off of Hannah Montana! :) Hyper:Me and Phineas are gonna sing now! Phineas:How about Hannah ft. Iyaz This boy this gal?! Hyper:Awesome! Isabella: You should totally sing. ^_^ Candace: Go for it! Che: 0_0 Murphy's Law, what you don't want to happen will happen. D:< Phineas: Ok, we're gonna sing it! :) Isabelle: I give up. Ferb...! Phineas(simging):I think we got something! HEY! IT's mah girl, Hyper! And Phineas on the track! Right now! Hyper:Today! We gnna get this! (x3) We gonna get this, (x2) Phineas:I can hear yah cranckin um them speakas! I don't really want to show up any later! Because soon we gona party like it's New Years! Hyper:Yo, I'm lovin all the music that they playin! But I aint hearin anything yah sayin! Today we gonna get this! Gonna like equisite! Phineas:Somebody dance beside mah! Cause I'm good at this party! Yeah! I'm flyin' just like Bob Marley! So here we go again! So just lead up! Hyper:Are you the boy,the boy,the boy!? The honest truth! The real Mccoy?! If you're the boy,the boy,the boy! Then make me feel like a movie! Phineas:This gal,this gal,this gal! Can be the one to rock my world! So be my girl my girl my girl! And love me just like a movie! (Song ends) Hyper:So? What did you think? Isabelle: I think I just lost a few brain cells. Che: Shut. It. Now. Hyper:I agree! Shut up Isabelle! Or should I say IsaBLECH! Haha! Isabella: OMG! I love that song! I'm gonna post that song on my YouTube channel! ^_^ Isabella runs away to do so. Phineas: So that's why she had a webcam. Isabella (o.c.): It's gonna be my ringtone too! ^_^ Ferb: I loved it. Che: Hier est Che... Candace: It was great! :) Hyper:Thanks you guys! Isabella comes back. Isabella: I uploaded the song. It is so cute! Hyper, you have to teach me how to sing like you. ^_^ Phineas: And not ONE word out of you, Isabelle. Hyper:Nice one Phineas! And Isabella.....lot's of years with my sister who joins and sings at the Carnival! It's a Brizilian Festival! ^_^ Honey: I think she's gone. Isabella: Thank goodness. Candace: You know Phineas, you and your Split Personality remind me of the time my personalities got separated. Phineas: Interesting. Team Doof: It was awsome.. and romantic.. (looks at Albert) Albert: Umm.. uhhh.... Nice song! Team Doof: (sigh of frustration) Phineas: Yes, yes it was. Hyper:Thanks Phin! You were good too! (Hyper kisses Phineas) Regurge: Indeed (Looks At Stacy) (Che starts humming Through The Fire and Flames) Che: What? It's our song! Hyper:What do you mean our song? Che: Mine and Connecticut's. And if you've ever heard the song, it's not exactly the most romantic. Ah, well. Regurge: I wish me and Stacy had a song... Phineas:I think you and Connecticut are a cute couple! (Lilly Truscott walks in) Lilly:Look! Just take the big tiger! I don't care! ( Lilly runs off screen) Hyper:0.0 Random.... Phineas:0.0 You got that right Che: If this page gets longer, we're going to have to split it into sections so that browsers don't crash when trying to open it. Kinda like archiving a talk page. Isabelle: Speak English, please. Phineas and Hyper; I THOUGHT YOU LEFT! Isabelle: Iii didn't! Phineas: YOU BETTER RUN ISABELLE! Regurge: (Still hugging Stacy) Huh? What? Team Doof: I have a randomtasticly awsome idea! Truth or Dare! Alice: Thats dumb no one will play that with you.. Team Doof: sure they will.. right? Regurge: I'll play it! Che: Genius. Team Doof: (sticks toun out) See? Ok who wants to go first? Che: Not mee! Hyper:No mee either! Hyper:Hey Phineas lets go out on a date in Santa Monica! Phineas:Okay! You wanna come Isabella and Phinedroid?! Isabella:Sure! Bye! (Phineas,Hyper,Phinedroid,and Isabella leaves) Che: Well then! Isabelle: Jerks. At least Ferby's here. Give me a hug! Ferb: NOO! Regurge: I'll go first! Team Doof: Ok Gurgy Truth or Dare?! Candace: Well....Phineas and Hyper left. So did Phinedroid and Isabella. Jeremy: Yep. Vanessa looks at TD and Gurgy, then looks at Johnny and kisses him. Isabelle: YAY! (looks at Ferb, who is almost in tears) Ferb: That's... cruel... Perry: (Hey, where are Bob and Bill?) Ferb: I don't know. Candace: *Thinking*: How dare Isabelle make my stepbrother cry. Stacy: He's not crying, he was about to cry. But I agree. Isabelle is evil. Candace: Eviler than Suzy. Jeremy: My baby sister is not evil. Regurge: Dare! Calido: I really have to say this party rocks! ~Meanwhile, with Phineas, Phinedroid, Hyper, and Isabella~ Isabella: This was such a good idea, Hyper. :) Category:Fanon Works Category:Community pages